Perfect
by CourtneyxChaos93
Summary: Bella's life has not always been perfect. She used to have a good life that is until her dad kicked out her older brother Emmett and started beating her. Rated M for abuse and lemons later B/J EM/R E/A some Jake and Pack but not till later on
1. preface

Preface

" Help Me!" I Screamed. No one came to help me. I'm here all alone with this monster of a father. Blow after blow they never seem to stop. If only my brother Em was here but no that monster had to kick him out after he turned 18, so now I'm all alone with him to take these blows. All because my mother left due to him. Now he blames everyone but him.

"Bitch get over here and clean up this mess Now!" that monster roared. I obeyed in fear of more beatings. I started to clean. Than he kicked me down. Be fore i was sucked in to the blackness i heard two voices scream

" BELLA!!" i could tell that those voices were Emmett's and Jasper's. I saw them come running in and Emmett tackled Charlie and Jasper carried me to his place. Before i was completely in the blackness i thought i was safe from my father and my ex James....... Or so i Thought.

----------------

Author's note: Do u like it sould i continue the story or no? R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews Hope you'll like the new chapters I forgot to tell you guys that this is a All Human Story.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight or any of the characters. I wish I did but I don't *tear* Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Get away from me, Leave me alone I have a boyfriend, I don't love you." Next thing I knew I was being shook awake. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of beautiful blue green eyes looking into my brown ones, with blond hair over my face.

"Wake up babe" Jasper said. "What happened in your dream? Please Tell me" Jasper asked while pulling me in to his lap.

"I was walking in a park where me and Em used to go when we were younger, I was waiting for you to come while I was on the swings out of the woods walked my ex and...and...I" was all I could get out before a sob broke out. Jasper just sat there and let me sob into his chest and ruin his shirt.

"Shh, Its OK nothing is gonna happen to you as long as I'm here." Jasper soothed me.

"I know" I replied cuddling up to Jasper. I lay my head on his chest while he was stroking my hair.

One thing I love about Jasper is that he can make anyone calm rarely get angry, the only things that pisses him off is if you mess with me his friends or his family. They are all Jasper lives for. I was just relaxing and dozed off, I was sleeping peacefully for about half an hour until a hyper active Alice decided to wake me up. Alice is my bestie, her along with her twin brothers Jacob and Embry are like family.I have an older brother Emmett. He looks like a giant wrestler but he's just a huge softy, he's dating Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. I'm Isabella but i prefer Bella or Izzy if your Jasper. I'm 17 and a junior in high school along with Alice. Her boyfriend Edward, her brothers along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all 18. Me and Alice are juniors and the rest seniors.

"Bella" Alice sang

"What Alice?" I asked

"Shopping" She said getting even more hyper is possible

I just looked at her and said no. She pouted knowing I can't say no to that face. I sighed

"Fine Alice I'll go"

"yay!" she yelled while Jasper held tighter on to me laughing into my neck. I leaned in to him.

"Now" Alice said while pulling me off Jasper.

"Help me Jazzy"I said and he laughed.

"Sorry babe no can do she scares me and will hurt me, now you don't want that do you? Jazz asked

I didn't get a change to reply before Alice was pulling me to my Hummer H3 alpha (pic on profile). It's my baby that Jasper bought for me as an early 17th birthday present. As we were getting onto my car Alice asked

"Bellsie what are you gonna bye?" I groaned before replying

"First don't call me Belize, second I'm not buying anything because I didn't even wanna go and third don't even think of buying me anything either."

"fine" she said with an evil smirk on her pixie face. I groaned if there's one thing you learn being friends with Alice is that once she gets that look on her face your getting a whole new wardrobe. As we walked in to the mall I saw someone I never wanted to see again...

Author's note:

I wonder who that could be? lol Bella's car is on my profile

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, plz don't kill me, I've decided to reread all my chapters and fix all mistakes. My writing was horrible and not to mention my grammar. New chapters are gonna come soon just be patient with me. R&R Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey everyone how'd you like last chapter? Well I'm not gonna waste too much time with this thing so here's chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight if i did i wouldn't be writing on Fan fiction. Twilight Belongs to the Wonderful Stephenie Meyers. I only own the plot of this story

* * *

Right in front of me was my ex James. I dated James two years ago when I was a freshman and he was a Junior. I thought it made me look cool dating a older guy. I also thought James loved me when actually he was using me. He seemed like a nice guy at first until I found out what he was doing behind my back. When I found out about him using me I tried to break it off but he wouldn't let me. He told me that no one broke up with him so he started to abuse me like my father had been doing for years. He would have raped me if Emmett and Jasper hadn't come and pull him off me and beat him. Thats when Jasper and I started to talk. He was so sweet, waiting for me to make the first move.

Flashback:

"James How could you do this to me?" I screamed at him. He was kissing this red head names Victoria who hated me

"Babe its not what it look like" he tried to use

"James don't 'Babe' me it's over you were only using me, I'm done i can't take it anymore."I stated

"Bitch no one dumps me, I dump them so I don't care what you say you're still mine." James said

"No I'm leaving" I said and started to walk away. James pulled my hair and I fell back on to the floor.

"I'll teach you no one leaves me." James said while he started to punch me and kick me. All i could see was Charlie's face at first. I than heard James tell Victoria to leave and that's when it began. He started to take off his clothes and my top was pulled from my body. He started to pull my pants down when Emmett and Jasper came in. Emmett threw James off me while Jasper picked me up after giving me his shirt. All I remeber after Jasper picked me up was James and Emmett fighting and Emmett punching James in the face. Than i blacked out in Jaspers arms.

End Flashback

Hours later I woke up afraid of Jasper, all I coule see was James. Later, Jasper was the only one who I allowed near me besides Emmett. After two months Jasper finally asked me out after explaining that Rose also got abused by her ex and that I was never alone. I got pulled out of memories by James saying

"Hey Babe." like I was his.

"Leave me alone James I never want to see you again." I stated starting to walk away.

"Oh but I think you do. What would you do if something was to happen to your poor little Jasper?" James said with an evil smirk on his face. No Jasper can't get hurt he just can't. James left with that smirk still on his face. I broke down sobbing imigaining Jasper dead because of me. Alice led me out of the mall and to a waiting Jasper. She must have called him while James was talking to me. Jasper pulled me to his black Ducati Multistrada 1200. He drove us back to his place and led us up to his room.I was still crying a little with tears coming down my face. Jasper sat on his bed and pulled me into his lap.

"shh Babe whats wrong. What did James say?"Jasper asked me.

"I..it was horrible. J..James he said he'd hurt you just to see what I'd do. Jasper you can't get hurt You and Emmett are all i have, I can't live without you."I said than started to sob in to Jasper's chest.

"shh babe he won't hurt me i won't let him."Jasper said and i believed him. Jasper was not one you messed with no one in our "family" was. We are what you would call badass. Everyone wanted to be in our group but no one was able to. It's not that we don't like anyone it's that we're all couples and related in some way. Its kinda like we're own little clique. Other people do talk to us but no one really is apart of the group. Only my cousin Helena was and her boyfriend Adain and don't forget Alice's brothers Jake and Embry along with their cousins Sam Seth Leah and Jared. They we're the only ones besides my family that know about Charlie abusing me. They always tell me to tell someone but no one would believe that the chief of police would abuse his only daughter. It doesn't bother me anymore I kinda zone out when he beats me. Jasper pulled be back into reality by kissing my neck. He bit where he kissed and than started to suck creating another one of his hickeys.

"Jasper" I groaned "I don't want another hickey" he didn't listen like always.

"Too bad you know i can't resist marking you has mine" Jasper replied still kissing my neck. I groned and he laughed.

"you know you like it" he said I couldn't lie I did like everyone knowing I was Jaspers.

"you know me to well" I told him and he smiled "babe what time is it?" I asked after he was done eating my neck. I sware that boy should be a vampire with how much he is biting my neck. (Sorry couldn't help my self)

"uh 4:45 why?" he replied

"Shit I'm late I gotta go I'll call you later love you bye." I told him kissing his lips and leaving. I hope Charlie has the night shift. I raced home. It was 4:50 when I got to my door. I should be alright i thought to my self. Shit Charlie's home this is not gonna be good. I opened the door to... (TBC)

Author's Note: Well there you have it the second chapter. it's mostly the same from beofre if you have already read this. IF you want the third chapter review. I'm still working on it so if you have any idas let me know you can put them in a review or pm me Jaspers bike should be on my profile along with Bella's hummer.


	4. Chapter 1 JPOV

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone here's a filler chapter while i'm working on the new one. I thought I'd give you a little look into jasper's hear during the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or the characters I only own the plot**

* * *

JPOV

It was just like any other Friday night since me and Em got Bells to agree to stay at my house for the weekends since me and her started to date. It's been a wonderful year and a half with her. I can honestly say she is the love of my life. It hurt me to see her being abused by her ex James and it still hurts me to see her being abused by her own father. How can a father abuse his only daughter and kick out his only son? Yeah you heard me he kicked out his son Emmett who happens to be my best friend and dating my twin Rosie. Why he kicked him out we still don't know. Thankfully my mother loves em and let him move in with us for his last year of school.

I was sitting on me bed listing to music dreaming about my future with my Izzy with a shit eating grin on my face, When Emmett came barging in my room like a mad man.

"Dude come quick Bellz is freaking out in her sleep I can't seem to get her to wake up and she keeps mumbling No no no." Em all but yelled at me pulling me outta my bed.

That got me worried. Iz always has some kind of nightmare when I'm not with her that's why I wanted to have he in my room but Em wanted to let her sleep in his room since she fell asleep in there.

Once I got into his room I saw my Izzy thrashing about on the bed. I grabbed her under her knees and under her arms bridal style and brought her into my room.

"Babe come on wake up" I cooed to her. "What happened in you dream? Come on tell me." I asked while I was pulling her into my lap once I sat down behind her on my bed.

She just started to freak out saying "I was walking in a park where me and Em used to go when we were younger, I was waiting for you to come while I was on the swings out of the woods walked my ex and...and...I" was all she was able to get out before she started to sob into me chest and i held on to her tighter.

"Shhhh babe it was just a dream nothing is gonna happen to you as long as I'm here " I cooed into her ear while rubbing her back as she cuddled up to me. Once she calmed down she fell asleep on my chest where she belongs.

Of course Alice had to just come into my room like she owned the place and rope Bella into shopping with her. Only after Alice used the eyes in her did she give in.

The girls left and Em came into my room with out knocking

"Man why do you people just walk into my room like it's yours?" I mused out loud. That got a laugh out of him.

"I want her out of that house before he kills her" was all he said before he left.

I couldn't agree more with him. If she died by Charlie's hand I'll kill him than I'd die. She's my life and I cant live with out her.

* * *

**End Author's note: **

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? **

**Should i do more in JPOV? **

**Please R&R, Conductive Criticism is welcome but please no flames. This is my first stoey so be nice. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy Guys here's chapter 3 hope you like it. I also listed the songs I was Listening to while writing this**

**Warning this chapter contains abuse scene if you don'tlike don't read it's that simple.**

**Music I used while writing this is Simple Plan and Linkin Park. just wanted to tell you guys if you wanted to listen to it while reading.**

**Simple Plan: I'm just a Kid, Welcome to my Life and Perfect**

**Linkin Park: Numb and Crawling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story only the plot.**

* * *

Once I opened the door there stood charlie drunk out if his mind and pissed. That's never a good thing really bad if it's aimed at you which in my case now it is.

"Where the hell have you been you slut? Been sleeping with that Jazlin kid and his friends again?" Charlie slurred.

"His names's Jasper and no I haven't been sleeping with him or his friends dad." I replied which was a bad idea on my part. That only got him more pissed.

The vein in his head started to pulse. His face got beet red and I swore you could see steam coming out of his ears.

'Shit now I've done it' I thought to my self. I hope he goes easy on me.

"Did you just say to me you bitch? I know you didn't just talk back to me. I think you need to learn another lesson." Charlie said through clenched teeth.

Charlie brought his fist down and punched me in my stomach and brought me down to my knees. He started to kick me in the head and the chest probably breaking a few ribs in the process.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me into the kitchen. Where he only got more evil with his abuse. He took a lighter and burned his name into my back.

"Take this bitch. This will teach you who yoo belong to you whore." He yelled over my screams of pain. That only got him more angry, me screaming cause it brings attention to the house which he never wants.

"Shut up" He yelled while kicking me in the ribs and head a few more times.

I couldn't help it it hurt and the burning of my skin where he used as a ash tray for his lit cigars and not to mention where he burned his name into my skin.

"P...p...please...S...s...stop I..I'm Sor..sorry" I cried to him to make him stop.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR CRYING WHAT ARE YOU TWO?" he screamed in my face while grabbing me by the hair and throwing me into a wall.

"Get up bitch and clean this mess up." Charlie demanded of me.

I tried to get up multiple times but i couldn't, there was blood coming out of my head and out of my mouth and nose. The pain in my chest was to much to bear and the pain in my head kept making me dizzy.

"Do as I tell you you slut I'm your father. " He screamed

"what kind of father beats on his own daughter" I screamed back at him. That was a stupid move. He got even more pissed

"You should be thanking me you bitch, no one wants you you're worthless I'm doing that Jasper kid and you a favor. You're worthless and are gong to become just another whore working the streets." He said while stepping on my leg and most likely breaking it. That earned a scream from me

"well if you don't shut up I guess I'll have to make you now wont I?" Charlie asked turning his back to go into the drawer.

I crawled over to where my cell fell on the floor and dialed Jasper's cell. He answered on the first ring

"Babe whats wrong?" Jasper's beautiful voice asked

"H..help M...me" I got out before charlie saw me and came after me with a knife.

"Bitch I'll kill you for this" He screamed. I heard Jasper yell something over the phone but I couldn't make out what he was saying before I felt the knife stab into my abdominal several times.

All I remembered before blacking out from blood lost was Jasper's voice telling me to stay awake.

I tried to stay awake but I couldn't the blackness was welcoming me and I just slipped into it.

* * *

A/N: well good? bad? Other?

There you go you got to see what happens once Bella goes home.

Hit the button. Do it. Do it. DO IT


	6. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Heyy guys sorry for the long wait. I just got back to school from spring break so the updates are going to be less often. I'll try to get at least one chapter up each week if i can if not than every other week.

On to chapter 4

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything in this story only the plot all characters are not mine.

Jpov:

Once I got that call from Bella after she left I knew something was wrong. I mean why else would she call when she just saw me not even 10 minutes pior to the call?

Then I heard her scream and thats when I knew something was wrong. So I grabbed em out if his room and dragged him down the hall. I told him that I got a call from bella and she sounded in trouble.

Em jumped in his Jeep and I jumped on my bike and raced over to Bella's house.

I tried to open the door but it was locked so I kicked it in. When I did what I saw was horrific. Bella was laying on her back with a huge gash across her stomach area that was bleeding profusely.

Her whole body was in directons that a body shouldn't be in.

Charlie was standing over her with a knife that had blood dripping down onto the floor. I saw him raise the knive and saw red.

I lunged at him and knocked him over as Em was running ti my side to refrain him.

I grabbed Bella's head and pllaced it in my lap. I started to stroke her hair and wishpered in her ear that she could die on me.

I heard the sirens I guess Emmett called the cops.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and hissed at them. I heard Emmett say that the paramedics where here and that they needed to get to Bella.

I moved over out of the way so they could load Bells onto the strecher. They wheeled the strechered that held my bella out to the Ambelence and I jumped into the back with the paramedics.

As soon as we got to the hosipital they rushed her into sujery with Carlistle being her doctor.

I texted him on our way and let him know what was going on.

Once Bella got out of sergery I knew the worst wasn't over. She still needed to come out of the coma that she fell into.

Carlistle said that she could wake up anytime with in the new few days to a month or two. He also said ther it was her body's way to repair itself after the extent of the injeries that were inflicted upon her body.

I grabbed her hand and leaned over her and wishpered

" I love you Babe, Please wake up i miss those eyes of yours. I miss you I want my forever with you only you."

I kissed her head and walked out into the waiting room where Em was and told him to take me home.

Bpov:

All I saw were white lights. I heard an anoying beeping sound.

I also heard Jaspers voice in my head telling me to wake up. I tried to move my hands but couldn't.

I wanted to open my eyes to see his beauitiful green eyes but i couldn't open my eyes. It felt like there was a ton of bricks on my eye lids.

The last i heard Jasper say before I completely fell into the light was:

" I love you Babe, Please wake up i miss those eyes of yours. I miss you I want my forever with you only you."

End Authors Note:

Hey guys there you have it chapter 4.

Like I said I'll try to have the next chapter up by either the end of this week or next week so look out for it.

R&R


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Heyy guys thanks for the wonerful reviews. They're truly what keeps me writing this story. If it wasn't for your reviews I most likely would have stopped this story long ago. Like I said in the last chapeter I don't know how long it'll take me to update every new chapter. I'm hoping I can update at least every other day.

Last chapter I had to throw in a Jasper POV to get the story where I wanted it to go. I've decided to throw in a couple different povs in this story but they won't be the only in the chapter if I do change. The only constant POV there's going to be i Bella's cuz the story is about her. Just to give you guys a heads up. If it's not stated the pov then its Bella's.

Now on with chapter 5

* * *

EM'sPov

When Jazz barged in to my room looking like a mad man I knew something was wrong. It either had to do with Eddie or the pixii or with my baby Bellz. When he told me that Bella called him shortly aftr she left here I knew HE did something to her.

I wish I could get bells out of that house before he kills her but she won't listen to me Jazzman. I just hope we're not to late this time. If i lost my baby sister I'd be heart broken and I dont think I'd be able to fully recover.

I'd try to cuz I know Bellz would want me to but it'd be hard. When Charlie kicked me out I didn't care cuz i knre Jazzman would let me stay with him and his family, but i was more worried about bells.

Without me there who knows what he would try to do to her. With me there at least I could save her from some of the blows. I could only wish that I could have fought harder to get her out. That was the only thought going throught my head when Jazz pulled me out the house and to our cars.

Once we pulled up to the house I had this feeling like something was wrong.

The scene we opened the door to would scar me for life. Charlie was standing over Bella with a knife in his hands looking like he was going to stab her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jazz run for Cherlie. I knew that Bella would need him so I pulled him off of Charlie and grabbed Cherlie by the neck pinning him to the ground.

I guess my grip was too tight because he passed him passed out on the ground i was able to call for help.

I diled 911 and told them what was going on. The lady who answered said help would be there shortly. Not even 10 minutes later I heard the sirens.

At the hospital there was complete chaos with the doctors who where working on Bella. I finally was able toget Carlisle alone to see if my baby sis would live or not.

Once he said that there was a very very good change that she wold make a full recovery I could have cried.

Cpov (Carlisle)

I was totally heart broken when Bella was whelled into the hispital. I wanted to know how someone could do this to their own daughter? I see Alice and think how I could never do that to her.

I see Bella as a second daughter. It sickened me when I see what Charlie did to her. All I wanted to do was find him and cause him bodly harm.

I saw the looks on all of my children's faces and all I wanted to do was hug all of them. I couldn't tell Jasper that Bella may not wake up. There is a low possibality that she wont it's still would break my heart if I had to tell them that Bella could die.

She should come out of it perfectly fine. I just hope she is not one the few people who dont walk out of the hospital. I need to get her out of that house. I hope that Bella is willing to move in with me and my family or Jasper and his.

Now all I want to do is go home and give my whole famil a hug including Jasper.

* * *

A/N: AWW don't you just love Carlisle even more after that chapter? Like I said earlier this part of the story I'm going to keep changing POV's to get the full feel of this story throught other people while Bella is in the hospital.

I hope you liked this story. R&R. They keep me motivated to finished this story.


	8. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Heyy guys How's it goin? I know I haven't been updating a lot lately and for that I'm sorry. I'm Trying to update as fast as I can. I hoped you liked the look into everyone else's heads. The next few chapters I'm going to keep switching POV's to get what everyone else thinks. This chapter should be the last one with major pov changes. Then its going to go back to Bella and sometimes Jaspers POVs. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Well heres the new chapter .

APOV:

Oh no! My best friend is hurt.I hope Bells is okay. It would kill Jasper and Em if she didnt make it. And the rest of us would be devestiated as losing only one of our best friends and sisters but our brothers too.

I looked over too see Edward come running into the waiting room. Carlisle must have called him and told him what was going on.

Once Edward reached me he pulled me into his arms. I broke down crying in his chest ruining his shirt.

Edward kept cooing in my ear telling me everything is going to be okay.

"How is it going to be okay Edward? My bestfriend since forever may die because of her stupid father and in doing so we wont only losr her but Em and Jazz also." I all but screamed at him. After I felt bad for yelling.

"It's going to be okay Ali, I know how much you love bella and she will make it. She is strong and a fighter. If anyone can pull through its her you gotta believe in that." Edward wishpered in my ear.

"Sorry for yelling at you, I love you." I apolizied

"It's fine Ali I l know your scared, I love you too." He replied. I snuggled up to his side and dozed off.

EdPOV:

When Carlisle called me and told me to get to the hosiptal I knew something was wrong. I just hoped it wasn't my Ali or Bella.

God if anything happened to bellz Ali would be devastated. If something happened to Em or Jazz, well they're men they can handle it.

Bella and Ali on the other hand it would kill the other if somethng was wrong with one of them. With how Carlisle sounded on the phone I got the inpression that it was either Ali or Bella that was hurt.

When I walked throught the door a nurse pointed me to the waiting room. I didnt even have to tell her my name, I guess Carlisle told the nurses that I was coming.

I walked througt the door to the waiting room and saw Ali sitting there on a chair with tears streeming down her face. I knew then that it was Bella who was in the hospital.

I pulled Ali into me and let her cry on my shirt. I didnt care about the shirt just how she was doing. I cooed sweet nothing in her ear telling her it was going to be okay.

When she screamed at me telling me she could lose her bestfridnd it conformed that it was indeed Bella in here. I could be mad at her for yelling at me. Her bestfirnd and sister is in the hospital and she doesnt know if she's gonna live.

I hope Bells is okay. Now to plan how to get Charlie out of the picture. I only need Em and Jazz here to help me plan but they're probably in the room with bella right now so i can manage with out them.

EsPov (Esme)

Oh my poor baby. When I get my hands on Charlie he's gonna wish he never layed a single hand on my daughter. Bella deserves much more than Charlie as a parent. Once she gets out of here she is moving in with me and my family.

I know Alice will be happy to have Bella move in with us. All we need to do nw is get bella healthy and get charlie put away for good.

Oh Charlie just you wait til you see what i have in store for you. Hurting all my kids like you did thats a HUGE no no in my eyes.

Rpov:

Oh my. Bella is hurt. I sware if she doesnt make it and I lose my twin too Charlie is going to wish he was dead insted of her.

My poor baby brother. I hope Jas is okay, who am I kidding of course he's not okay. The love of his life in laying on a hospital bed in a come caused by her father. Now to talk to Esme about getting bella out and into our home. Oh I forgot to let you guys know that me and Jasper along with Edward and Emmett live with the Cullens mostly. Most of us have our own homes but Esme and Carlisle's home is a second home to us all.

We're there more than we're at our own home. Now the only piece of our family whos missing is Bella. Once shes there our family will finally be complete.

BPov:

The light is getting brighter. I see my mother there along with a baby who looks alot like me and emmett. Whats going on here? I wondered. then my mother spoke.

"My baby girl. I missed you. I want you to meet your twin sister Anabelle. She died before you two where born." My mother cooed to me.

"Mom is that really you?" I asked

"Yes baby its really me" she replied

"Where am I mom? I want to get back to Jasper. I miss him." I cried hugging my mother to me.

"I know baby. To answer your question you are where the angels decide if someone if going to live or no. You need to fight baby, its not your time. Fight baby to get back to your Jasper." My mother told me.

"But mom I miss you too I want you too." I whimpered

"I know baby but you dont belong here yet. You still have to give me grandkids." My mother replied with a chuckle.

"Okay mom, but I dont know how to get back" I all but cried to my mom.

"Just thing of Jasper and fight the pain baby. Bye" My mother told me fading out.

"Bye Mommy" I said right before i heard that anoying beeping again.

I opened my eyes and had to close them again. The light wass too much. Once I reopened my eyes, I met Jaspers gaze.

The look on Jaspers face was priceless. He looked like he just won the lottary. There was only one word that he said and that was

"Bella?"

End Note:

Well there you have it. The rest pf the gangs pov. I know this chapter was kind of confusing and for that I'm sorry. To clear thigs up for you, Rose and Jasper life with Esme and Carlise along with Emmett when their mom is gone which happens often and Edward basically lives there because of dating Alice. And Bella's mother was pregnant with twins when she had bella but one died while still in the womb. That another reason Charlie beats her.

Hope that cleared some things up dont forget ot R&R.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long wait hope this fills your needs.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything used in this stoey expect the plot and any ither characters that are not part of the Twilight Saga.**

**Now on to chapter 7**

JPOV

Just as Bella opened her eyes I said her name. I Couldn't have been happier, the love of my life was going to make it.

My beautiful Bella was okay and awake. I must have spaced out because the next thing I know I have Bella laughing at me. She started to have a caughing fit and i rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

"I'm so so sorry Bella, are you okay? Do you need anyhting at all?" I kept fireing off questions.

"W..water" was all she could wheeze out before she started to caugh again.

"Oh sorry your throat must be so dry. Here you go." I said while handing her water.

Bella drank the water as if she never had a drink before. As soon as she finished the family came in fireing question after question at her.

"Woah guys one at a time. She just woke up give her a chance to breath." I said laughing at their antics.

BPOV

Waking up to see Jasper in the room made it all worth it. There wawws no better feeling than seeing my love.

"so what happened while I was out? And what's the date?" I asked

"It's the fifth of December you've been out of it for over a month and Charlie is locked up awaiting trial." Jasper replied.

"Good. Now doc when can i go home?" was my reply.

"Well if all looks good than my best guess is sometime tomorrow." Carlisle replied.

"Great now everyone out I need sleep" I said grabing Jaspers hand.

"Night Bells " was the my reply before everyone left except Jasper who stayed behind to hold me.

Jasper go into the hospital bed behind me and just held onto me while i attempted to sleep. I kepttossing and turning wondering what was going to happen to me if the judge found Charlie guilty.

Jasper seemed to pik up on my distress because he asked "Darlin whats going through that pretty little head of yours."

"Just wondering what is going to happen to me once i get out of here" I replied

"Well once Carlisle okays your release I'm taking you back to my place " Jasper reassured me lauling me to sleep.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Jasper whispering in my ear and kissing my forhead.

**End Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way and breaking my finger and needing sugery to fix it didnt help getting this chapter out. Life is now slowing down and Im hoping to get another chapter out before my Birthday on Thursday. **

**Untill next time R&R**


End file.
